


Our Life is Crazy,but I'm Crazy for You

by livingforthenow



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, eventual erejearmin, im so sorry, plot moves so quickly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5765479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingforthenow/pseuds/livingforthenow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry if this story's shit so far. The original was shit so I had to work with what I had. I'll try to update every Tuesday,but we'll see how long that lasts. Also, sorry this chapter's so short, but all the others will be longer. Trust me<br/>See ya next week xoxo</p></blockquote>





	Our Life is Crazy,but I'm Crazy for You

We were running from something we couldn't see. I grab Armin's hand and pull him into the nearest shelter.  
"I think we're safe, finally." I sigh and pull him close. When I do, I hear a gasp of pain and feel a warm liquid on my hand. I let go of him and see a gigantic spike stabbed through his chest. I wake up screaming and gasp for air. As I finally start breathing normally, my sister Mikasa walks in.  
"You ok?" she asks" You were screaming a lot in your sleep and I could hear you tossing and turning all night."  
"Yeah, I'm fine." I say" Just another one of my Armin nightmares."  
"Well, we both know he's fine. Especially me. I was just talking to him when you screamed." she says. I run a hand through my hair and tell her I'll be down in a minute. She nods and walks out my door. "He also mentioned something about making pancakes for supper,so hurry up before I eat them all." she says,laughing.  
I quickly get up and pull on pajama pants. I get halfway down the stairs and see my mastiff Tiny sitting on Armins lap,though when he sees me, he runs over. I could see how worried Armin was and his voice shook as he asked" I-is everything ok? I came over to see about us hanging out, and when I get here I hear you screaming"  
"I'm fine,min" I say" Just a nightmare. Let me eat the pancakes and then we can go out,ok?"  
He nods and sits next to me" I have a plan for us today, so just dress comfortable."  
I eat quickly and go to my room. I get dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, a white shirt with a black button up over it, though unbuttoned, and a pair of black vans. I start to go downstairs but I hear Armin and Mikasa talking about me. I hear Mika tell Armin something about my nightmares and he says something back about the planetarium. I finally decide to go down and ask Armin if he's ready to go.  
He nods and grabs his keys, telling Mika to tell mom I'm with him and we dont know when I'll be back. I climb into Armin's car and when he gets in I ask"Can you tell me where we're going? Or at least give me a hint?"  
"I can't"he says"but I can tell you you'll like it"

 

After a long drive, we pull into a parking lot. When Armin parks, he comes over and opens my door. "Well someone's being a gentleman" I beam and close the door when I get out.  
"I already got tickets for us"he says" I know you've probably been here a million times but the planetarium just reopened and I wanted you to see it with me"  
"I'm glad you brought me. I wouldn't want you here with anyone else" I wrap my arm around his shoulders and we both blush a bit.  
We get to the planetarium and sit in the back, where we know we'll get the best view. The show starts with a monotonous woman describing stuff about stars, but I wasn't paying any attention to her explanation. Armin's explaining everything and he's doing a better job than her. I listen to Armin and when he starts rambling about a specific star, I space out. I'm pulled back into the conversation by a quiet "I love you, Eren. I know you probably don't like me back but I wanted to be brave and-"before he can finish, I cut him off with a kiss. I feel him smile and sigh happily into the kiss,and I carefully put my hands on his waist. He lightly wraps his arms around my neck,pulling me closer. After a minute, we pull apart and catch our breath.  
"Does that answer your question? I've liked you for a while. This morning I thought I heard you say something about liking me and I was so happy you wanted to do something so far out of your comfort zone"I kiss his head lightly and he rests his head on my chest, sighing happily  
When the show ends,we walk out and I hold his hand the whole way. We climb into the car and he leans over, kissing my cheek. "You hungry?" I ask" I know a cafe that has amazing tiramisu" He nods and I say"Let me drive there"  
He gets in my side and I climb in the driver's side. As we drive, I turn on the radio and flip through channels, trying to find a good song. I almost pass one song,but Armin makes me stop on it. When I look at him and am about to say something,he blushes and says" Don't judge. It's a good song"  
"Well it's good to know that you're into S&M"I smirk and find a place to park. "I think we might get to see Marco tonight too. Haven't seen him in forever" We walk in and I sit in my usual spot,overlooking the lake. "I'll go order for you. You want your usual right?" He nods and I go up to order. While I wait for my coffee I talk to Marco.  
"Also,"Marco mentions when he hands me the coffees and slices of cake"I think we have practice tomorrow. Jean told me they hired new coaches."  
"Hell yeah" I grin"Can't wait to play again. Text me the time in the morning,kay?" He nods and I go to Armin,giving him his coffee first,then putting everything else down on the table. I watch him take his first bite of tiramisu and his face lights up  
"Holy crap! This is amazing! Why haven't you brought me here before?"  
"I never brought you here because I was worried you didn't like me, would think I was asking you out and say no" I say and rub the back of my neck.  
"You were worried for nothing" he says sweetly, and I notice he has tirimisu on his lips.  
"Hold still" I say and kiss him,getting it off.  
"I need to get used to you kissing me"he says, smiling"But even if I'm not used to it, I love it"We talk quietly and finish our food,getting up to leave when the cafe closes.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this story's shit so far. The original was shit so I had to work with what I had. I'll try to update every Tuesday,but we'll see how long that lasts. Also, sorry this chapter's so short, but all the others will be longer. Trust me  
> See ya next week xoxo


End file.
